pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Portals Set (PvZH)
Please support this project, we're hoping to get it on Popular Pages, and possibly Featured! The Portals Set is a new update in PvZ Heroes. It comes with 3 new traits, a card pack with 50 new cards and 3 new features, Duos, Gem-Spark Trading and Hall of Fame. Music This is the music for the Portal Set. I made it by myself. It took me about 1 hour. Please watch and comment in the comments below on this song. This song is used in the same way as the Galactic Gardens theme. https://flat.io/score/5c727e79580c603bb9d38288-pvz-heroes-portal-set-theme-fanmade Which of the following is your favourite PvZ Heroes Music? (If you don't know what they sound like you can listen to it below) Portals Set Battle Music Galactic Gardens Music Main Menu Music Portals Set Music: https://flat.io/score/5c727e79580c603bb9d38288-pvz-heroes-portal-set-theme-fanmade Battle Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xq7RmuCHH5c&list=PLG1jde4dUm7y4nyV4leWuYiz2yK9O8pJq&index=6 Galactic Gardens Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl7Z0XOZ-rg Main Menu Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpS51Fq21vg&list=PLG1jde4dUm7y4nyV4leWuYiz2yK9O8pJq&index=1 New Traits Jumpy: Gets +1 and when anything is bounced. Exclusive to Smarty and Sneaky. Cards with this trait: Jumping Bean Hypnotism: Anything that hurts this has a 50% chance to do damage to itself equal to its current instead of combat in its lane. Escape: When a plant is placed here, this moves to a random lane. Exclusive to Sneaky. Cards with this trait: Space Pirate, Fire Rooster, Zombie Chicken New Cards *This is a list of plants that Radish Revolver can conjure: * Radish Revolver * Rescue Radish * Veloci-radish Hatchling * Veloci-radish Hunter Mystic Plants and Zombies Duos Duos is a new mode in Plants vs Zombies Heroes, released alongside the Portals Set. To access it, you must press the Tourney button at the bottom of the screen. It is a 2v2 battle, and players share 50 health and the same block-o-meter. When a block happens, both players gain superpowers, which they can both use. Players can boost their partner’s fighters in battle. Here is the battle process: # Player 1 Zombies Phase # Player 2 Plants and Plant Tricks Phase # Player 1 Zombie Tricks Phase # Fight! # Player 3 Zombies Phase # Player 4 Plants and Plant Tricks Phase # Player 3 Zombie Tricks Phase # Fight! Duos battles can only be played in tournaments, where the requirement is beating Level 50 of both campaigns. When you win battles, you get +3 points. If you lose, you get +1 points. There are 4 leagues in tournaments: Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. There are 20 people in the tournaments, 5 while will move up, 5 which will move down and 10 which will remain in that league. If you place Top 5 the monthly tournament, you go up a league. If you Place Bottom 5 in the monthly tournament, you go down a league. Every season there is a special Event card. You can get a maximum of 3x of that card (1 every month). You are placed in a tournament based on your Multiplayer Battle Ranking. Ultimate = Platinum. Taco = Gold. Gold = Silver. Silver = Bronze. Bronze = Bronze. Wood = Bronze. Here are the rewards: Bronze 1st Place - 200 , 3 Portal Packs 2nd Place - 100 , 2 Portal Packs 3rd Place - 50 , 1 Portal Pack Silver 1st Place - 300 , 5 Portal Packs 2nd Place - 200 , 3 Portal Packs 3rd Place - 150 , 2 Portal Packs Gold 1st Place - 400 , 7 Portal Packs 2nd Place - 300 , 4 Portal Packs 3rd Place - 250 , 3 Portal Packs Platinum 1st Place - 500 , 9 Portal Packs, Event Card of the Season 2nd Place - 400 , 5 Portal Portal Packs, Event Card of the Season 3rd Place - 350 , 4 Portal Packs, Event Card of the Season Event Card from Tournaments Gem-Spark Trading In the shop, you can now trade gems for sparks. You can either trade 1 for 2 , 25 for 50 , 125 for 250 , 500 for 1000 , 2000 for 4000 and 5000 for 10000 (A mystic is 10000 ). Discount Packs: L.E.A.F Pack: Gets you Superhero’s Call, Vegetation Mutation and L.E.A.F Beacon for 275 (50% off). Healing Pack: Gets you Nibble, First Aid Kit and Nurse Gargantuar for 1260 (50% off). Hall of Fame The Hall of Fame is a permanent board. It shows a username as well as signature hero. There are 2 ways to get onto the hall of fame: How to Get to the Hall of Fame Go to the Multiplayer Battle section and you will see a “Arc of Champions” next to the battle button. In the Arc of Champions, you have to simultaneously defeat 3 heroes. You can only use one deck, but you start with 50 health. When you defeat a hero, then everything will reset except your health. You will have to beat Brain Freeze’s Pets with Cold Noses deck, The Smash’s Gaggle of Gargs deck and Brain Freeze’s High Seas High Jinks deck. On turn 5, a portal will automatically be summoned on a random lane if there is a free lane. On the first battle, a Portal of Beasts will be summoned. On the second battle, a Portal of Hearts will be summoned. On the third battle, a Portal of Sneaks will be summoned. The first battle is free, then the next battle is 50 gems. The price doubles each time. If you complete it, then the price will be free once more, and you will get onto the hall of fame with the hero you used to win. It is the same process for Zombie heroes, except the Decks you have to beat are Chompzilla's Hyper-Aggro Hyperdrive, Captain Combustible's Interplanetary Exploration and Solar Flare's Corn-Pocalypse Now. Instead of portals, a random card of that class is made on a random lane. Mega-Grow cards gain , Kabloom cards gain 2 and Solar cards gain . On the 1st battle, a random Mega-Grow card is summoned, on the 2nd battle, a random Kabloom card is summoned and on the 3rd battle a random solar card is summoned. My Creations https://pvzcc.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Magic_of_TeleTrickster Category:PvZ Heroes Category:Magic of TeleTrickster Category:PvZH Sets